


I'll Help You - Eridan X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Feelings jams sometimes stir up other kinds of feelings.





	I'll Help You - Eridan X Reader

"Feelings jam." You sat right across from the sea-dweller. "Tell me what's up."

"Um...I..." Eridan hesitated, stiffening as you took his hand. "I...wwhere do I evven begin, (N/N)? I just...just..."

"Take your time." You brushed your thumb over his knuckles. "I'm not leaving anytime soon." Your bright smile was gone, instead replaced by a serious look.

"They're not really my friends," he blurted out. "They don't like me, don't wwanna put up wwith me, Fef is gone, evveryone hates me, and I just can't take it anymore!" He took his hand back and burst into tears. "And I deservve it, (N/N)! I deservve it!"

"What?! No you don't, sweetie!" You mentally kicked yourself over that little slip. "You're great, okay? Don't change!"

"But if I change, maybe evveryone wwill like me!" Eridan continued. "Th-then I'd actually havve friends!"

"I'M YOUR FRIEND, AND I LIKE YOU!" you shouted. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, ERIDAN! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT, UNDERSTAND?!" You covered your mouth. "I-I'm sorry."

"You really like me?" He bit his lip. "Wwas anyone evver payin' you to be my friend?"

"As if they had Earth money!" you scoffed.

"Oh, I guess that's right." Eridan shook his head. "I'm sorry, (N/N). You're my vvery dear friend, and I made you think otherwwise. I really do mess up evverythin', I guess."

"You don't," you told him firmly. "You don't mess things up. You're just you, Eridan Ampora. You're fucking royalty and shit."

He chuckled. "You're alright for a land-dwweller, you knoww."

"So I've been told." Your smile was back. "Don't ever think you're alone."

"Havve you evver felt this way, (N/N)?"

You froze.

"(N/N)?"

"Eridan, listen." You held his hand again. "I never had friends until I met you guys, yeah? I was miserable."

"But you'vve always seemed so happy!" Eridan exclaimed.

"Smiling can trick yourself into thinking you're happy." You seemed to find the table more interesting. "I faked it for so long."

"I nevver kneww. Do you still fake it?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, it's real now. I have you guys." You smiled brightly. "See?"

"Can you teach me howw to be strong like you, (N/N)?" Eridan's eyes lit up.

"Puff out your chest!" you commanded.

"Alright!" He did so.

"Now say, 'tax exemption'!" You put your hands on your hips.

"Tax exemption!" Eridan shouted.

"Now you must acquire a taste for...freeform jazz!" You rubbed your chin, giggling as he copied you. "I'm kidding!"

"...I changed my mind, you're just another disgustin' land-dwwellin' scum just like the rest a them. You're dead to me." He flipped you off.

"Love you too!" you cooed.

Eridan was silent for a moment. "You wwhat?"

"What?" You tilted your head.

"N-nevvermind." He cleared his throat. "Really, can you help me?"

"Eridan, that's something you need to figure out on your own. People have different ways of staying strong. Like, I bottled everything up, which isn't the best way." Your lip quivered.

"(N/N), come 'ere." Eridan opened his arms, and you leapt across the table into them. You sobbed on his shoulder as he rubbed your back. "Shh, (N/N), it's okay. Everythin's gonna be okay."

"I know," you sniffled. "It's just hard sometimes."

"It is." He carefully pushed you away so he could look at you.

"Sorry." You wiped at your face so you'd look a little more presentable.

"It's fine." Eridan glanced down at his shoulder, which was wet from your tears. "You can come to me wwhenevver you feel sad, and I'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal." You shook on it, grinning.

"There's that smile I lovve." He stiffened, facepalming. "I mean, um, I-"

"Thanks, Er." You finally cleaned up enough to look at him again. "You're an amazing troll, and I'm really glad to have met you."

"You're a...decent human," Eridan replied. "But I'm also glad to havve met you."

"Eh, I'll take it." You moved to get up. "Hang on a minute, let me get us some-" You squeaked as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. "You okay?"

"Hmph," he grunted.

"I'm coming back," you assured him. "I was just going to get some tissues."

"Wwait." Eridan held up his hand. "I need to tell you somethin'."

"Okay." You watched him expectantly.

"Wwe've been friends for a feww swweeps noww, yes?" You nodded. "I believve...in that time...I..."

"It's okay." You waited for him to continue.

"I-I mean, you're smart, beautiful, funny, bravve, a lot of things. I'm just so happy to knoww you. I'm flushed for you, (Y/N). Or, in human terms, I lovve you. Ivv'e nevver felt this wway for anyone else before, I'm so in lovve wwith you. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I doubt you wwill. But at least I told you." He closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection.

"Really?" you whispered.

"I wwouldn't lie to you about such a thing." Eridan opened his eyes slightly. "I mean it all."

"Eridan...I love you too!" You smiled brightly, tackling him to the floor.

"You do?! Oh my cod, I'm so glad!" He wrapped his arms around you with a laugh. "You stupid land-dwwellin' scum, kiss me!"

"With pleasure." You giggled as his lips pressed against yours, and he awkwardly tangled his hands in your hair. Obviously he had never kissed someone before, but he gradually got the hang of it.

"I lovve you," he broke away to say.

"I lovve you too," you mocked.

Eridan growled deep in his throat. "Stupid human."

"Sure am!" You laughed harder as he buried his face into your shoulder. "You want a hug or something?"

"Yes," he mumbled, muffled by your shirt.

"Ask and you shall receive." You poked the purple stripe in his hair. "So Er, is this like, dye or something?"

"Oh, fuck off!" Eridan pushed you onto the floor as you laughed.


End file.
